loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kanati Quest
Kanati is the leader of the Tsundi tribe. He's having problems right now with his family. His son, Taleha, was corrupted by an evil spirit, although he doesn't know this yet. You will be asked to take a spirit journey as you try to figure out what is wrong with Kanati's family. In the end, Kanati may not wish to hear what you have to say. Start the spirit journey by speaking to the NPC on this first screen.... then open the gates and begin. Don't bother with summoning anything; the spirits have issues with summoned creatures and they just seem to disappear when you enter their caves. You will meet the spirit boy on this next screen. Don't be fooled; he's not innocent. Move on into the cave after you've listened to the script. If you walk through slowly enough, another NPC spirit guide will appear at the end of the rock bridge when you first enter. She will telll you that you need to be tested by the spirits. As such, in this map, you will fight Spirit Tests which can be hard to hit for some characters and may prove occasionally annoying with blindness. If this is your first time to run this quest, you will need to acquire the Spirit Cave Exit key. To do that, you first need to pick up a key (labeled K1 on this map) so that you can enter the room with an NPC (labeled K2 on the map). There are two keys on the ground, one being your exit key which stays in your inventory (currently; this may change at a future date/time). Armed with the exit key, you can leave via the double doors as shown by the arrow icon on this map. The next map is just a "transition"/"storyline" map. If you hit the ground running forward when you first enter the map, you will catch the end part of a script where Taleha is convinced by the evil spirit boy to kill his mother, Selu. If you are especially fast here, you can "kill" the spirit boy and Taleha before this crime takes place, however I don't think it changes any of the scripts or how the quest plays out. On the next screen, if you want to follow the quest storyline, go into the Wolf People's hut located approximately where the blue circle is on this map. After you have been inside and spoke to the Wolf Tribe Leader, he will direct you to the mountains. You will want to make your way to the transition located where the arrow icon is for the next bit of the story. If you aren't here for the spirit journey or storyline, you can just skip this part and pick up this guide at Kanati Map 8. The next few maps are very short and only have one direction to go on them. You'll speak to the mother spirit, Selu and she has some information realting to the quest. Return the same way you came in. To move forward with the quest, you will have to enter the Cave of the Spirit Animals. The entrance is located where the arrow icon is on this map. It is apparently a nice place to camp out since there were recent fires at the entrance. Be warned, things you find inside the cave will not be so pleasant. Spirit Bison and Spirit Buffalo have been angered. Oh, and don't bother to bring a summons inside these caves; it will just disappear and have to be resummoned... This next map is another key hunt. There are 3 keys you must pick up to be able to get the final key. After you have collected all 3 keys, you should make a bind (if you have an Alpha Dimensional Egg) where the arrow icon is on this map. It will save you a LOT of running/fighting. When you have make your bind, you will need to proceed to "X" on this map to go to the next area. Kanati is a good quest to stop, poke around in other areas.... you just may find spirit gems lying around on floors, in grass, behind stones.... take some time to open up spiritually and look around. On this map, make your way to the arrow icon and go up a level. The Spirit you need to defeat for a key is where the arrow icon is shown on the map. You may have to hunt around for loose spawns however before you can leave this map. If you made a bind earlier, that is your destination. If not, walk/run all the way back to Map 10 and the bind area. The transition next to your bind will take you to this area. Then you just need to wind your way through the caves to the arrow on the map. Again, don't forget to take time to explore! Transition from this final map of the Spirit Caves to the next area. Here is where you have an option to do another piece of the storyline if you wish. If you want the storyline option, make your way up the mountain and you will find the Water Temple. When you have finished your business in the Water Temple, return to the original mountain path and make your way to the lower left corner of the map where your next transition sits. Making your way down from the frosty mountains, you will find yourself on the Path to the Land of Sun. Again, don't forget to take some time to look around and explore! The last map can be disorienting with the fog that never clears, but take some time to explore here too. Eventually, make your way to the transition on the boat in the lower left corner of the map. At last, you find yourself in the Land of Sun. Snakes greet your as you make your way to the transition in the lower right corner of the map. Here, you will have to explore a bit more in depth.... to find the treasures of this land. Who knows, it may be worth taking a break to play in the streams? The next few maps are short, though filled with a lot of placeables that make navigation a little tricky. Just keep pushing forwrad... This map the Anada'dtvaski Approach, will bring you almost to the completion of your investigations into the spirit world. Here, you will be confronted by Taleha and the spirit boy. Only one of you will walk away. It may be a good idea to check the remains. After the sadness of the last map, you can either walk through this area to the transition on the bottom of the map or fuel your anger by speaking with one of the tribe members. Don't be surprised if they ask you to stay for dinner... You look mighty tasty to this tribe of cannibals. They leave intriguing drops for people looking for gold or sequencers. Again, you will have a couple of transitional maps before you reach your final destination. Just keep winding through the trees until you find the map exit. Oddly enough, there are no spawns on these maps. At least they are picturesque! You finally reach the home of the Tribe of Tsundi and the hut of Kanati. Prepare yourself to break the news about the spirts, his wife Selu and son Taleha... Don't bother to bring a summons in with you, they disappear upon entry and have to be resummoned. Inside the hut, you will only find Kanati, but he will not be happy about your news and will attack no matter what you say. His most well-known move is the whirlwind attack...which is basically all he uses, but it is entertaining to watch. After defeating Kanati, you will get his loot which includes the God Item (Spinning Top of Ananda), a Kanati Bow, arrows, a Make Mirror of Chance, Seeds of Knowledge and a couple of custom item upgrade tokens. Category:God Items Category:Tokens